The Healing Of A Wallflower
by hippieofthesea
Summary: Hinata sees Naruto get rejected again by Sakura and decides to care for his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the characters. This is my first fanfic so bear with me a little.

Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the street hold a small bouquet of lilies in his hands. His mind was racing with thoughts as his hands shook.

'Maybe she'll say no again. Then what will I do?'

He stood in front of Sakura's door looking at the detailing in the door trying to distract him from changing his mind. He took a couple of breathes reaching out for the door knocking on it as hard as he could. As his hand returned to his side the door swung open making him jump a bit. Sakura stood in the doorway holding a bag of trash looking at him confused. She looked at the lilies in his hands and sighed lightly knowing what was to come.

'Oh Naruto when will you learn I'm not interested in you.'

He smiled slightly holding out the small bouquet, "these are for you Sakura. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date."

She looked at him with a stern face; pushing bouquet back against his chest.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in dating you? Sasuke was the only one for me and you have yet to bring him back. I'm sorry Naruto but I have to say no again"

He held the lilies to chest tightly looking down at the white flowers trying his best not to cry or show weakness. His blue eyes began to form small tears as he looked back at her turning away before running off not giving her a chance to speak. He ran as fast as possible; his heart pounding away as thoughts filled his head of being rejected again.

Hinata stood at the corner of the street having seen the whole rejection between Naruto and Sakura. Her heart breaking as Sakura went on with taking out her trash. She clasped the front of her jacket as tears filled her own eyes.

'Oh Naruto I hate seeing you get hurt. I wish you asked me out instead. I would've told you yes and we would be happy together. I want you to look at me the way you do her. Why won't you fall for me?'

She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of all the tears. She cleaned herself up and went after him knowing just where he was going to head off to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto sat at the top of the tree outside the ninja academy wiping his tears away trying his best to calm himself. Using his sleeve he wiped the rest of his tears and taking some deep breaths. He sighed deeply leaning his back against the tree looking at the academy remembering when they use to hang out as a squad. He heard a small squeak coming from below the tree causing his to look down.

Hinata smiled softly at him her own eyes still fresh from her own tears as she reached up beckoning him down. He slowly nodded jumping down in front of her. His blue eyes met with her crystal clear ones seeing just as much hurt in her eyes as his own.

"Hinata, what's wrong? It looks like you been crying; are you ok?" he asked resting his hand upon her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Her cheeks began to turn pink looking away from him. "I saw…what happened with Sakura and I know that you've loved her since academy. It broke my heart to see you in such pain so I thought…maybe we can go get some ramen to make you feel better."

He looked at her smiling trying not to let her see him sad. "Alright let's go chow down I'm starving." She looked at him smiling as his hand moved away from her shoulder and grasped her hand instead walking with her. Her heart began to race feeling his warm hand wrapped around her own wishing she had felt this sooner. Her blush grew stronger as they walked the streets together having everyone look at them giggling and whispering to each other about how cute they were.

Once they got to their destination they sat down together ordering two pork bowls. Naruto rubbed his hands together smiling brightly as knowing that his favorite food in the whole was to come. Hinata smiled trying to relax around not letting her overwhelming shyness get the better of her.

"So Hinata, I guess you saw the whole rejection thing happen huh? Well just to let you know. I'm not really gonna let it get to me. After all what ninja just falls over and dies over a rejection you know?"

Hinata looked at him studying his facial expressions very carefully. She knew he was still hurting trying to pass off his usual carefree smile. She subconsciously reached out touching his hand rubbing it softly.

"Naruto…I know you really care for Sakura but maybe you should give her a brake. You need to let your own heart heal a little."

He looked at her feeling all the emotions coming back from earlier. He looked away from her trying his best not to cry in front of her.

"I know what you're trying to say Hinata but I just can't let go. I've loved her since the day we met. I do think you're right though. It wouldn't hurt to maybe just take a break from asking her out."

She smiled a bit knowing his words were honest but still feeling lost in the shadow of his feelings for Sakura. She pulled her hand away placing it in her lap thinking of other ways to grab his attention. Just as she was about to speak the hot bowls of ramen showed up causing Naruto's full attention to go to his stomach. She smiled shaking her head lightly as she took her chopsticks.

"Thank you so much Hinata! Ramen is my favorite food you know."

She giggled feeling like this was time she was ever really comfortable around Naruto. She blushed brightly with her realization catching his attention.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong? You sick or something?"

She shook her head looking at him.

"This is just the first time we've ever really hung out. Maybe we should've tried a little while ago."

He lifted his head from his bowl with a mouth full of noodles. He thought about it nodding as he swallowed.

"Well I guess I've been so caught in our squads, the exams and Sasuke leaving that I never really thought about just hanging out. You think we would try to relax more knowing how young we are and all but I guess not."

She ate slowly taking in all he was saying thinking about how much being a ninja took up her life compared to her family time and personal time. Naruto watched her knowing she was lost in thought taking in the things he never really noticed about. Her long dark locks covering majority of her back; her slender fingers covers by her jacket; her we shaped body and large bust. His heart began to race tainting his cheeks pink. He shook his head going back to stuffing his face.

"Um Naruto…do you think we could try to hang out again tomorrow? You know, to keep your mind off her and maybe try to relax like you said."

She looked over at him seeing drink up the last bit of the hot broth before wiping his lips against his jacket.

"Sure thing Hinata I think we should. Hell I know Neji has been giving you a hard time since forever so I know you need a break too."

She giggled thinking about her over protective cousin. She continued to eat as Naruto ordered his second bowl smiling. To her seeing him happy was all she really needed to feel better. Seeing him so excited to hang out with her made it feel more like a date.

When Hinata finally finished her bowl; Naruto had finished his fourth. Both feeling rather full Hinata pulled out her wallet paying for everything making Naruto feel like a bum. The idea snapped instantly in his mind about for their next hang out session.

'I know I'll pay for everything to making up for her paying all my ramen bowls. That'll show how grateful I am.'


End file.
